Zack Zilberg
Zack, a main character in The Freshman, The Sophomore, ''The Junior'', and ''The Senior'' series, was a student at Hartfeld University and one of your character's roommates. He graduated in The Senior, Chapter 15. He makes his first appearance in The Freshman, Book 1, Chapter 2. Appearance Zack has short, brown hair, blue eyes and light skin. In Books 1 through 3, he wears an olive green and beige jacket with leather flaps and pockets, white button up, and a blue shirt. His formal wear is a purple tux with a blue and white plaid button up. In Book 4, Zack wears a white button up ice cream patterned shirt. Personality Zack is a nice and sweet guy. He is seen to be very logical and idealistic but, most of all, he is extremely loyal to his friends. Chapters The Freshman Book 1 * Chapter 2: Rooftop Games * Chapter 3: The Assistant * Chapter 4: The All-Nighter * Chapter 5: Game Day * Chapter 6: Kappa House Party * Chapter 7: Rush Week * Chapter 8: On the Hunt * Chapter 9: Sorority Ball, Part 1 * Chapter 11: The Birthday Girl, Part 1 * Chapter 12: The Birthday Girl, Part 2 * Chapter 13: The Birthday Girl, Part 3 * Chapter 14: The Ashton Affair * Chapter 16: Last Call * Chapter 17: The Hartfeld Formal The Freshman: Snowed In * Chapter 1: Snowed In * Chapter 2: Snow Worries Book 2 * Chapter 1: Winter in Hartfeld * Chapter 2: Welcome Back Party * Chapter 3: Auditions * Chapter 4: Playing the Part * Chapter 5: Stage Kiss * Chapter 7: The Talk * Chapter 8: The Hospital * Chapter 9: Just Friends * Chapter 10: Ballot Boxing * Chapter 11: Visitors * Chapter 12: The Debate * Chapter 13: Swing Vote Sixties * Chapter 14: Inauguration Night * Chapter 15: Setting Sail Book 3 * Chapter 1: New Leaves * Chapter 2: A Place to Belong * Chapter 3: New Kid on the Block * Chapter 5: Bad Reputation * Chapter 6: A Kappa Birthday * Chapter 7: Rebel With a Cause * Chapter 11: Rock 'Roll' Hartfeld * Chapter 12: Flirting With Disaster * Chapter 14: Karma Chameleon * Chapter 16: Never Gonna Give You Up * Chapter 17: Don't You (Forget About Me) Book 4 * Chapter 1: Rockin' Down the Highway * Chapter 2: (Sittin' On) The Dock of the Bay * Chapter 3: Summer Wine * Chapter 4: Can't Buy Me Love * Chapter 5: Born to be Wild * Chapter 6: Hungry Like the Wolf * Chapter 7: Bad Moon Rising * Chapter 8: Stand By Me The Freshman: Game of Love * Chapter 1: May the Best Couple Win * Chapter 2: Everyone's A Winner The Freshman: Love Bites * Chapter 1: The Bite * Chapter 2: Blood Wanted [[:Category:The Haunting of Braidwood Manor|'Series']]/[[The Haunting of Braidwood Manor|'Book']]: The Haunting of Braidwood Manor * Chapter 6: Confessions #LoveHacks Book 1 * Chapter 15: Why Sports Dated Have Us Hooked The Sophomore Book 1 * Chapter 1: Semi-Charmed Life * Chapter 2: Carry Me Home * Chapter 4: Bills, Bills, Bills * Chapter 5: Party Up * Chapter 6: Smells Like Teen Spirit * Chapter 7: Livin' La Vida Loca * Chapter 11: Sabotage * Chapter 12: Get What You Give * Chapter 15: Bitter Sweet Symphony * Chapter 16: Baby One More Time * Chapter 17: It's The End of the World as We Know It Book 2 * Chapter 1: Hanging by a Moment * Chapter 2: Everything Will be Alright * Chapter 3: Independent Woman * Chapter 4: Come Away With Me * Chapter 5: Take a Bow * Chapter 6: Daddy Wasn't There * Chapter 7: Try Again * Chapter 8: Family Affairs * Chapter 9: Bye Bye Bye * Chapter 10: Get the Party Started * Chapter 11: Beautiful Day * Chapter 13: U Got it Bad * Chapter 14: Graduation (Friends Forever) * Chapter 15: Not Ready to Make Nice The Sophomore: Hartfeld Horror Story * Chapter 2: I Know What You Did Last Quarter The Junior Book 1 * Chapter 1: Live While We're Young * Chapter 3: Shake it Off * Chapter 5: Somebody That I Used to Know * Chapter 6: Problem * Chapter 7: We Are Young * Chapter 10: Set Fire to the Rain * Chapter 11: Sorry (Offscreen; Physical Appearance Determinant) * Chapter 12: Rolling in the Deep * Chapter 13: Look What You Made Me Do The Senior The Senior * Chapter 1: Don't Stop Me Now * Chapter 2: Year of the Cat * Chapter 3: Atomic Punk * Chapter 5: The Jungle Line (Determinant) * Chapter 6: We Are The Champions * Chapter 8: Video Killed the Radio Star * Chapter 9: Rebel Rebel (Off-Screen) * Chapter 10: Imagine * Chapter 14: Come And Get Your Love * Chapter 15: Changes Relationships Your Character Your Character and Zack appear to be very close. In fact, one might consider Zack to be Your Character's closest non-romantic relationship in the entire suite. The pair constantly dish out helpful advice to one another and share a fruitful dialogue from time to time. If you helped to boost his confidence, in the last chapter of The Sophomore he will use new decorations for the party in the living room. Tyler "Have I ever told you how adorably nerdy you are? Study buddies it is." ''- Zack to Tyler in ''Book 1, Chapter 5 Tyler is Zack's best friend and gaming partner. Brandon "I've never felt this way about anyone else before... I don't want to lose what we have together!" ''- Zack about Brandon in [[The Freshman, Book 2|''Book 2]], Chapter 14 In Book 1, Zack has a big crush on Brandon but hasn't got the courage to talk to him. Brandon finds Zack's shy behavior very cute and would like to get to know him better. If Your Character supports Zack, he'll make a move on Brandon and they'll go to the formal together. In Book 2, Brandon and Zack are an official couple and things seem to go pretty well (they even celebrate their monthaversary), until Brandon confesses that he's transferring to a college in Peru for three months. Zack acts like it doesn't bother him much because he doesn't want to make Brandon worry. Privately, Zack is terrified because he doesn't know if he can handle a long distance relationship. In ''Book 3'', it is shown how much they miss each other. Zack's roommates do everything to support the young couple and cheer them up. They are happy when Brandon comes back earlier at the end of the book. However, in ''Book 4'', Zack reveals that he and Brandon broke up. They shortly see each other again at the Aurora Festival at the end of Book 4, before they both move on. Grant Grant is a worker that helps him and his friends work on Vasquez's house from being demolished. They begin dating at the end of The Sophomore, Book 2. When Grant's dog Burpy has gone missing and Zack asks Your Character to help him find it in The Senior, Chapter 10, he also mentions that he has planned a romantic surprise because it is the day of their one-year-anniversary since becoming official. Gallery Other Looks |-|The Freshman= Zack.jpg|Freshman outfit Zack2.jpg|Party outfit Zack Summer.png|Summer outfit |-|The Sophomore= Zack Halloween.png|Halloween Outfit Zack yellow suit.png|Yellow suit |-|The Senior= Zack Graduation.png|Graduation Miscellaneous The Freshman, Book 4.png|Zack on the cover of The Freshman, Book 4 TS Book2 .png|Zack on the cover of The Sophomore, Book 2 ConfirmationofZackslastnameinTheSeniorCH3.png|Confirmation of Zack's last name in Ch. 3 Burpy's Photo.png| Zack giving Burpy a bath GoingtomissZignowthatTFSeriesisover.png|Gonna miss Zig & the rest of TF Gang Trivia * Zack is shown on the cover of The Freshman, Book 4 and The Sophomore, Book 2. * Zack makes a cameo appearance in The Haunting of Braidwood Manor, Chapter 6, and with Brandon in LoveHacks, Book 1, Chapter 15. * In Helen Twombly's story within The Sophomore: Hartfeld Horror Story, he is renamed Jack and is the first to be killed by the Swamp Monster/Werewolf/Serial Killer. * The name Zackary is of Hebrew, English and Greek origin, which means "remembrance of the Lord (God)". It is a rare version of the name Zachary, since it is combined with its variant Sakari. ** The surname Zilberg is the Hebrew version of the Russian surname Silber, what is a variant of the English surname Silver. * In The Sophomore, Book 1, Chapter 16, he decided to major in Architecture. * If Your Character is single, he will ask you if you want to move in together at the end of The Sophomore, Book 2. * It was revealed in The Junior, Book 1, Chapter 11, that the old abandoned building that Beau had burnt down was a project that Zack had taken on in hopes of renovating it for his architecture grant. ** Subsequently, it was also revealed that it was also an old Alpha Theta Mu clubhouse. * He bears a resemblance to actor Jay Baruchel. * Zack's last name was revealed in The Senior, Chapter 3, to be Zilberg. ** Coincidentally, he shares the same last name as Rachel Zilberg, one of the writers for The Freshman Series. https://twitter.com/razilberg * In The Senior, Chapter 15, he receives a Bachelor of Science degree with a major in Architecture. * In The Freshman, Book 4, Chapter 1, Zack makes a reference to the 2004 classic Mean Girls when he says, "Get in losers! We're going road tripping!". References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'The Freshman' Characters Category:Students Category:LGBT Category:'The Sophomore' Characters Category:'The Junior' Characters Category:'The Senior' Characters Category:Hartfeld University students Category:Playing Cupid